1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for controlling display of images continuously captured by an imaging means, and a corresponding image playback method and non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, if timing at which a desired scene appears is unknown when a moving image is captured by an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera or video camera, first, the user performs an operation of giving an instruction to start moving image recording before the desired scene appears, whereby a recording operation is started. Then, after passing the desired scene, the user performs an operation of giving an instruction to stop the moving image recording operation. Accordingly, in the playback of the recorded moving image, the user has to view not only the desired scene but also images previous and subsequent thereto.
In relation to this problem, a conventional technology is known in which, after a desired scene is specified in advance by a user operation, moving image recording is automatically started at timing at which the specific scene is detected, and then automatically stopped at the end timing of the detection of the specific scene. In association with this. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 05-15628 discloses a technology in which, when a specific scene (timing when a golf club passes a lowermost point) is detected during image capturing at a high frame rate, recorded images including images captured before and after the detection timing of the specific scene are replayed at a slow speed.